


Dogwalk

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Dawn and Stacey spend time walking neighbor's dogs. Oneshot on this 20 - year - old story. Hope you like this as well.





	Dogwalk

Ding – dong. Dawn had an idea – why not walk a few dogs with a couple of her friends? She didn’t want any money walking dogs from the neighbors. Stacey, one of her friends likes walking this one dog who happens to be a yellow lab named Amber, so if that dog is home, the dog would go along.

Dawn was ringing Stacey’s door.

“Hi, Dawn. What do you want?”

“Do you want to walk a few dogs with me? We can do it for free.”

“What’s wrong with getting money?” Stacey asked.

“Nothing,” Dawn answered.

“Look, we can go pick up Amber if she’s home.”

Stacey looked like she already knew where that dog is.

“No, Dawn. We can’t take Amber this time,” Stacey told her.

“How come? I thought you loved that dog.”

“I do. The owners are out of town and she is staying with someone else.”

“Who is the someone else?”

Stacey shrugged her shoulders and answered, “No clue. I can always walk her when they return back to Stoneybrook.”

“Fine. Do you still want to take a walk with me?” Dawn asked.

“Sure. I don’t mind.”

Dawn and Stacey left her house and then walked over to another neighbor’s.

“Who do you have in mind?” Stacey asked her friend.

Dawn may not have any pets, but her stepsister, Mary Anne only had a cat named Tigger, but that’s about it. Dawn doesn’t mind the cat.

“How about Shilo?” Dawn asked.

“Sure,” said Stacey.

Their other friends didn’t join since they had other plans, so Dawn and Stacey were the only ones who didn’t have any plans. This is probably why Dawn and Stacey are doing something else that their friends are.

They walked to the owner’s house to see if the dog was free to go on a dog walk.

So Dawn let Stacey ring the doorbell this time. Yes, the owner was there, so she let the girls take the dog with them.

“He’d love to go on a walk,” she said to the girls.

“Do you want to come along? You’re welcome to come,” Stacey told her.

“No, thank you. Maybe next time. I have a dentist appointment to go to.”

“All right. We’ll bring him back when we’re finished,” Dawn said.

“Okay.”

Then the door was shut after the dog was handed over to Dawn.

“Any other ideas who should be open for a walk?” Dawn asked.

“Sure. Like who?”

“How about Yogi?” Dawn suggested.

“Sounds good. He’s a nice dog.”

“We don’t see much of him, so today might be the right time to do that,” Dawn agreed.

So they headed over. Dawn let Stacey ring the doorbell this time. Yes, Yogi was home. Then they decided to add one more dog. It was a husky named Star, who is a female.

“Should we add Star?” Stacey asked.

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go.”

Star was also home, so the girls were able to take the leash. Stacey got Yogi and Star. Dawn got Shilo.

“How about one more dog?” Dawn suggested.

“Another one? Aren’t these dogs enough?”

“It’s good to have another dog being included for exercise. What’s wrong with having another dog?”

“Nothing, but I think these should be enough.”

They walked over to Blue’s house. Dawn rang the doorbell this time.

No, Blue wasn’t home this time. From what they’ve seen in the past, Amber and Shlio didn’t like each other. Dawn felt bad that sort of thing happened between those two. Dawn and Stacey were able to have two dogs each, and that was something they agreed on.

The first stop to return the dogs back home was Star. They only walked around the neighborhood for a few times. That got the dogs tired out, which the girls were happy to see. For some reason, Amber and Shlio got along just fine on this walk, which was a good thing. That made Dawn and Stacey happy.

When they returned the dogs to their homes, Dawn and Stacey did receive some money from the owners. They made five dollars each.

“Should we add this money to the dues at Monday next week?”

“Sure, Dawn. I think that’s a good idea.”

“Just an idea, that’s all.”

“We’ll go ahead and do it,” Stacey agreed.

They did go to their Monday meeting like they talked about. Both Dawn and Stacey had their money that they earned while walking dogs. Their friends looked curious.

“No, we didn’t get it baby – sitting this time. Dawn and I were only walking the neighborhood dogs. We were surprised to see this money. We agreed to add it to the dues.”

Their other friends didn’t say a word, but understood what Stacey said. The meeting was quiet and not too many calls came in. They talked about other things besides dogs and baby – sitting. Before everybody knew it, six o’clock showed up and they all left Claudia’s house. Today was a fun day, Stacey and Dawn agreed. They’ll keep doing it in the future.


End file.
